


Tu Es Mon Totino

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: I saw this:headcanon that Alex and Kara watch SNL every saturday religiously and being the giant memes they are they keep texting their girlfriends ‘tu es mon Totino’ and Maggie is just like ‘wut? babe, i don’t speak french’ and Lena who actually does speak french is like ‘Kara, Kara why am i your Totino? why do you keep calling me a pizza roll what doES THIS MEAN?’and couldn't resist writing something for it.





	

Kara was sat on her well-worn couch with her sister next to her. They did this often, had sister night on Saturday just so they could watch SNL. The two Danvers were close together sharing two pints of ice cream and occasionally switching back and forth while they watched the show.

“What the literal fuck is happening?” Alex asked with a laugh as she watched Kristen Stewart spraying Vanessa Bayer with the kitchen sink water spout. Kara shook her head as she laughed too and watched the scene play out.

“Honestly?” Kara giggled as the men on screen kept yelling about their Totinos, “What even is this?” She said between laughs.

“Tu es mon Totino!” They crowed together at the end of the skit and then fell over into one another with laughter.

“Why?” Alex laughed out and made a gesture towards the screen.

“Seriously?!” Kara giggled and pulled out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked and leaned over to see her sister texting her girlfriend, “Ooh, no girlfriends on sister night.

“But look,” Kara said and turned the phone towards her sister. She’d typed ‘tu es mon totino’ into the chat and sent it to Lena, “She’s gonna be so confused,” Kara giggled and Alex laughed before picking her own phone up and texting the same thing to Maggie.

Their phone’s buzzed at almost the same time, “She has no clue what I just said to her,” Alex laughed and showed her Maggie’s confused ‘the hell, Danvers?’ and ‘I don’t speak French’ texts. Kara giggled after reading them and then checked her own.

She laughed loudly and held her phone out. ‘Kara, what?’ followed by ‘seriously what does that mean?’ and then ‘why am I your pizza roll?’. They laughed at Lena’s confused text and watched as another came in ‘I’m so confused’ and an even quicker ‘are you drunk again?’.

Kara replied that she was definitely not drunk but didn’t explain the text before dropping her phone back to her lap, “She’s gonna be so confused when you see her tomorrow,” Alex commented.

“It’s okay,” Kara said with a grin, “Confused Lena is really cute.”


End file.
